Remove THAT
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Hayami Tsurumasa gained CONFIDENCE to try and get off the goggles from Kidou Yuuto... the main question is... what happens AFTERWARDS...? And a revelation is revealed by Kageyama Hikaru as he logs into his facebook account!


**This fanfic takes place in the GO timeline where Kidou Yuuto was the coach of Raimon! XD So... Endou isn't around XD or maybe he is..?**

* * *

**Fanfic: Remove THAT**

**At Raimon's soccer club room**

Yes... as usual... when he meant as usual... IT WAS REALLY USUAL...

What was usual...?

Well... the usual thing would be...

Hayami... pessimistic as ALWAYS...

But... is this one of those usual days he's pessimistic...? Well...

NO.

NO.

NO.

AND NO.

He wasn't pessimistic today.

**In fact... well... **

"Hey... Hamano, where's Hayami, he's running late..." Shindou suddenly asked he looked the clock.

"Well... I don't know, but he did say to me he will be running late." Hamano reasoned...

But then...

**BAAAAAM!**

The door suddenly screeched open as Hayami Tsurumasa came in.

Yes... IT WAS AN UNUSUAL DAY... NOT A USUAL DAY.

Why? Because Hayami Tsurumasa came in with a military outfit. Yes, he wore a helmet...

But the main difference?

HE WASN'T WEARING HIS EYEGLASSES.

Another main difference?

HE HAD FANGIRLS BEHIND HIM. They were repeatedly saying his name.

"_HAYAMI-KUN!"_

"_TSURUMASA-KUN!"_

"_HAYAMI-KUN!"_

"_KAWAAAAAI!"_

"_HOOTTTTT!"_

"_COOL!"_

"_HAYAMI-KUN!"_

"_HAYAMI-KUN!"_

"_TSURUMASA-KUN!"_

"_Kyaaa! HAYAMI-KUN IS SO HOT!"_

"_NO! HAYAMI-KUN IS CUTER!"_

"_HAYAMI-KUN! STAY BY MY SIDE!"_

"_HAYAMI-KUN IS SO BRAVE!"_

"_HAYAMI-KUN! HAYAMI-KUN! HAYAMI-KUN! HAYAMI-KUN!"_

"_Kyaaaa! Hayami-kun! Show us! Show us! Show us that your hotter than Kidou-san!"_

"Wait... WHAT?" Kidou said, who was inside the Raimon soccer club room.

Even the others were surprised at what Hayami looked like and what he was doing. EVEN TSURUGI was surprised.

Hayami ordered the fangirls to stop. Yes, he looked like he was the commander of the fangirls as they followed every order Hayami gave.

Hamano sighed, "Okay Hayami... what are you doing...?"

Hayami stood up with confidence and explained it all... in a flashback...

* * *

_**Hayami's Flashback**_

"_Waaaaah! I'm running late!" Hayami shouted as he kept running as fast as he can that he didn't notice that there was a small pond and he 'accidentally' tripped and his glasses fell._

_The other girls who saw this came running straight to him. "Are you okay-"_

_The girls stared at Hayami... Half of the girls found Hayami cute... while half of the other girls found Hayami HOT._

"_KYAAAAA! HAYAMI-KUN! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"_

"_NO! HE LOOKS HOT! KYAAA! YOU SHOULD NOT WEAR THOSE GLASSES ANYMORE!"_

_The girls frantically suddenly hugged Hayami, fighting over him..._

_And... they noticed Hayami was wearing BIG earphones... WHICH MADE HIM MORE CUTER... AS FOR THE OTHER HALF AGAIN... THEY SAW HIM MORE HOTTER!_

_Instead of being pessimistic by being drowned by girls... he started to BLUSH._

"_Hmm... I wonder"_

"_What is it?"_

"_What if we remove Kidou-san's goggles?"_

"_Maybe he'll be hot or cute too!"_

_Hayami then stood up, looking confident, "NO! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT'S CUTE AND HOT! I'LL PROVE IT!"_

"_Kyaaaaaa! Hayami-kun is also brave!"_

"_So the rumors of Hayami-kun being pessimistic is false!"_

"_He's so brave!"_

"_He's so dreamy!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Yes... THAT WAS THE REASON WHY HAYAMI HAD THE COURAGE...

"Oh god... you're planning to remove my goggles for the sake of YOUR fangirls?" Kidou said rolling his eyes, even though no one can see it.

"YES! EVEN IF IT MEANS WAR!" Hayami shouted as he dashed at Kidou but Kidou just swiftly moved to the left but Hayami jumped back.

"ZEROYON!" Hayami shouted as he moved in top speed... AND STOLE KIDOU'S GOGGLES!

...

...

...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

The fangirls screamed AND SCREAMED WITH NO STOP!

Reason? Because Kidou WAS HOT... LITERALLY HOT!

HIS RED EYES WERE LITERALLY HOT!

The other Raimon members just opened their eyes wide.

Hikaru suddenly took Akane's camera and started taking photos of Kidou's HOT RED EYES.

As for Hayami...? Well...

"NOOOOO!" Hayami said, starting to be depressed, ALL... ALL OF HIS FANGIRLS... GONE! IN AN INSTANT!

"I was already doing you a favour of not removing me goggles!" Kidou said as he took his goggles from Hayami and he wore it again.

"Okay! Sorry for the commotion! BYE!" All the fangirls said as they giggled away.

Yes... In the end... the day ended to be a usual day... because Hayami was STILL pessimistic...

Luckily for Hayami... he still had a friend...

"Hayami, let's go home together shall we?" Hamano said taking Hayami's hand as they walked home...

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Shindou shouted, the two turned back to see an angry Shindou.

"PRACTICE HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET AND YOU TWO ARE ALREADY GOING HOME?" Shindou said to which well... Hamano and Hayami gulped...

What about the photos that Hikaru took...?

Well...

* * *

**At Hikaru's house (After practice)**

Hikaru sat as his chair of course... and started logging into facebook.

Email: ExtendedLightZone16

Password: PENGUINS

Log In Successful

And you could say well... he posted and tagged the photo of Kidou WITHOUT his goggles to practically... WELL EVERYONE HE KNEW!

**Comments on Kidou's HOT RED EYES On Facebook:**

_Matsukaze Tenma: Seriously... Coach Kidou looked like a vampire._

_Kiyama Hiroto: And I thought I was the only one who thought that._

_Utsunomiya Toramaru: WHY IS IT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIS EYES!_

_Tobitaka Seiya: Yeah, WHY IS THIS MY FIRST TIME TOO! _

_Endou Mamoru: I thought you guys saw his eyes during the match against Orpheus?_

_Utsunomiya Toramaru: I DIDN'T! EVERYONE IN ORPHEUS WAS BLOCKING THE VIEW!_

_Endou Mamoru: Oh yeah..._

_Tobitaka Seiya: OH YEAH ONLY? HOW COME YOU KNOW HIS EYES ARE RED?_

_Endou Mamoru: Ehehehehehe... Me, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kazemaru and the rest of the former members of Raimon already saw his eyes! XD_

_Utsunomiya Toramaru: NO WONDER! (Rolls eyes) WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE ARE YOU ENDOU?_

_Shindou Takuto: Seriously... this still freaks me out... his eyes are scary... even if the girls find it cute... I find it scary._

_Tsurugi Yuuichi: THAT'S THE CURRENT COACH OF RAIMON? (Also... wait... Didn't Endou Mamoru leave the Raimon team...? Why is he commenting here...?_

_Utsunomiya Toramaru: I have no idea why..._

_Tsurugi Kyousuke: Yes Nii-san... that's the current coach of Raimon... _

_Tsurugi Yuiichi: I have to agree with your friend Tenma... HE DOES LOOK LIKE A VAMPIRE!_

_Kidou Yuuto: OKAY! WHO POSTED THIS PHOTO! ANSWER ME NOW! AND DELETE THIS PHOTO AT ONCE!_

_Endou Mamoru: Hikaru did._

_Utsunomiya Toramaru: Hikaru did, and Endou-san, you still haven't answered my question... WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Tsurugi Kyousuke: Toramaru-san, Endou-san won't answer you because your part of Fifth Sector!_

_Matsukaze Tenma: WHAT! Wait a minute... how did you ended up adding Toramaru-san on facebook Hikaru._

_Tobitaka Seiya: Hikaru did it._

_Shindou Takuto: Kidou-kantoku... Hikaru did._

_Kidou Yuuto: !_

_Fudou Akio: LOL XD THIS IS JUST LIKE THE TIME KAGEYAMA REIJI ESCAPED YOU BY USING A HELICOPTER!_

_Matsukaze Tenma: What?_

_Shindou Takuto: O_o_

_Kageyama Hikaru: Tenma: I have my ways of adding people on facebook. Kidou-san: I'm ready for what your gonna do to me, did you really think I didn't think it through when I was uploading this photo?_

_Shindou Takuto: Is this really Hikaru? O_o_

_Kageyama Hikaru: Who knows... if this is REALLY Hikaru..._

_Matsukaze Tenma: Your scaring us Hikaru O_o_

_Tsurugi Kyousuke: Why do I have a feeling the person commenting is not Hikaru...  
_

_Kageyama Hikaru: Maybe you are correct Tsurugi... What if i told you I'm your worst nightmare Kidou Yuuto...?  
_

_Kidou Yuuto: O_o who are you really?  
_

_Fudou Akio: ?  
_

_Sakuma Jirou: ?  
_

_Kageyama Hikaru: Someone from your past... Kidou Yuuto...  
_

_Kidou Yuuto: Ka... KAGEYAMA REIJI?  
_

_Fudou Akio: BWAHAHAHAHA! IT WORKED!  
_

_Kidou Yuuto: ?  
_

_Kageyama Hikaru: Sorry Kidou-kantoku but me and Fudou-san chatted on tricking you! Hope your not made tommorrow or Fudou-san will never bring back your ORIGINAL GOGGLES!  
_

_Kidou Yuuto: WHAT?  
_

_Fudou Akio: BWAHAHAHAHA!  
_

_Hayami Tsurumasa: WAAAAH! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! I KNEW IT! HIKARU'S MEAN NOW!_

_Shindou Takuto: O_o  
_

_Tsurugi Kyousuke: ?  
_

_Hamano Kaiji: Hayami: Please don't tell me you missed your daily therapy again...  
_

_Kageyama Hikaru: (Highfives with Fudou)  
_

_Fudou Akio: You really are Kageyama Reiji's nephew!  
_

_Kidou Yuuto: Fudou...! YOU BASTARD! WAIT TILL THE PRO LEAGUE SEASON STARTS! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR EUROPEAN TEAM!  
_

_Fudou Akio: HA! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE EUROPEAN TEAM? EVEN IF YOU GO WITH THE ITALIAN TEAM YOU'LL STILL LOSE! BRING IT ON!  
_

_Shindou Takuto: Wait... Kidou-san is with Italian team and Fudou-san.. is with the European team...? O_o  
_

_Tsurugi Kyousuke: Apparently they are.  
_

_Matsukaze Tenma: PRO LEAGUE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT! XD  
_

**End of Fanfic**

* * *

I know it's a random fanfic... IT JUST CAME ON MY MIND WHILE I WAS EATING DINNER! XD Read and review so I feel appreciated! XD (And so that Hayami will feel appreciated too!)

Yeah... ruin everything Tenma with your love of seeing the pro league XD


End file.
